<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Một hôm nào đó by Leodeeptry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385911">Một hôm nào đó</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry'>Leodeeptry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EngNyoFrance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, FrUK, Lovers, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, UKNyoFr, UKNyoFrance, nice dover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hôm đó là ngày sinh nhật của Françoise, nhưng nàng lại chẳng thấy bạn trai mình đả động gì cả.<br/>18+ 18+ 18+, H hơi nặng, ai chưa đủ tuổi làm ơn clickback, điều quan trọng phải nói tới 3 lần =))))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Female France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiếng chuông điện thoại chưa kịp vang lên tới tiếng thứ ba đã bị Françoise quờ tay qua tắt tiếng. Nàng uể oải ngồi dậy, bần thần nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Và rồi, như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, nàng quay sang bật điện thoại. Không một tin nhắn nào được gửi tới từ bạn trai.</p><p>Nàng tắc lưỡi. Cũng chẳng sao, nàng không thể đòi hỏi một lời chúc từ sáng sớm thế này được. Giờ này có khi Arthur còn chưa dậy ấy chứ.</p><p>Hờ, vớ vẩn, Arthur khi nào chả dậy sớm hơn nàng một hay hai tiếng. Anh ta sống có kỷ luật hơn nàng nhiều.</p><p>Françoise nhìn sang chỗ nằm bên cạnh, thở dài. Đêm qua Arthur không ngủ với nàng, mà giận dữ ra sô pha ngoài phòng khách ngủ. Cuộc cãi vã đêm qua tưởng chừng như chỉ là xích mích vụn vặt nhưng hóa ra nó đã vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát.</p><p>Nhưng kể cả thế... cũng phải có một tin nhắn chúc mừng chứ? </p><p>Hôm nay là sinh nhật nàng cơ mà.</p><p>Françoise mặc lại đồ rồi bước ra ngoài. Phòng khách, bếp, phòng tắm, đều chẳng thấy Arthur đâu. Gara thì không có xe, vậy là Arthur đã đi làm trước mà không thông báo với nàng một tiếng.</p><p>Nàng đờ người ra, rồi dẩu môi. Nàng lấy điện thoại gọi rủ hội bạn thân mua sắm. Hôm nay là sinh nhật nàng mà, nhất định phải chơi hết mình mới được.</p><p>Còn tên bạn trai cuồng công việc của nàng ấy hả...</p><p>Làm như nàng quan tâm lắm ấy! </p><p>***</p><p>"Không phải hôm nay cậu đi chơi với Arthur à? Sao giờ còn có thời gian đi với bọn tớ? Các cậu giận gì nhau hả?" Julchen hỏi trong lúc đặt ba chục túi xách mà hai người bạn nhờ cô mang hộ xuống sàn. "Phải vác đồ cho hai cậu từ trưa đến chiều thế này mà tớ oải quá. À chị bồi ơi, cho tôi một tách cà phê và bánh mì cuộn nhé."</p><p>"Có giận, nhưng kể cả khi không giận thì hôm nay hắn ta cũng chẳng chịu đi chơi với tớ đâu." Françoise lầm bầm, chọc chọc cái nĩa vào lát bánh như thể lát bánh đó là Arthur Kirkland "Mà thế thì cũng thôi đi. Đằng này sáng hôm nay hắn còn chẳng thèm chúc lấy một câu cơ." </p><p>"Được rồi được rồi, cậu nên ngưng việc hành hạ mớ kem với bánh trên dĩa đi. Nói tớ nghe cậu với Arthur cãi nhau chuyện gì nào." Isabella hỏi, đôi mắt láu cá nhìn về phía cô bạn.</p><p>"Vẫn là chuyện lần trước thôi. Arthur không chịu dành thời gian cho tớ." Françoise thở hắt ra "Tớ hiểu rằng gần đây hắn ta rất bận rộn, nhưng vấn đề ở đây là nó khiến cho mối quan hệ giữa tớ và hắn trở nên xa cách đến kỳ cục."</p><p>"Chịu thôi. Cậu phải chấp nhận điều đó khi cậu hẹn hò với một gã người Anh điển hình rồi." Isabella nói "Bọn đó là chúa cuồng công việc, chả bao giờ nghĩ gì đến chuyện chơi bời như bọn mình đâu."</p><p>"Công việc công việc, lúc nào cũng công việc." Françoise nhăn đôi mày "Tớ biết, từ hồi trung học Arthur đã như thế rồi. Nhưng đến mức độ cả tuần nay trừ những lúc đi ngủ không gặp tớ lấy một lần, không phải quá đáng hay sao?"</p><p>Françoise hậm hực không phải không có lý do. Nàng đã từng góp ý với Arthur rằng nếu anh muốn làm việc cũng tốt thôi, nhưng vì anh đang hẹn hò với nàng, nên anh cũng nên dành một ít thời gian cho bạn gái. Arthur hứa sẽ sửa đổi, và từ đó đúng là anh đã ở nhà nhiều hơn, thỉnh thoảng còn cùng nàng ra ngoài chơi, điều mà từ lâu bọn họ đã không có với nhau. Nhưng chỉ được một tháng thôi. Sau đó, mọi thứ lại y như cũ, có phần còn tệ hơn. Arthur đi biền biệt, lắm lúc ngủ ở bên ngoài, thỉnh thoảng mới về nhà một lần. Đến khi về nhà chỉ ôm sơ sài Françoise một chút rồi nằm vật ra giường ngủ không biết trời trăng gì nữa. Đến tối hôm qua Arthur về sớm hơn mọi ngày, Françoise quyết tâm mang chuyện này ra nói cho ra nhẽ. Hai người cãi nhau một trận khói lửa, và Françoise đóng sập cửa phòng lại ngay trước mắt Arthur.</p><p>Françoise thở dài. Càng nghĩ càng thấy nản lòng.</p><p>"Thôi, đừng ngồi đây âu sầu vì thằng vô tâm đó nữa." Julchen đập mạnh vào vai Françoise "Đi chơi, đi chơi." </p><p>"Phải phải" Isabella đẩy Françoise "Tối nay đến bar nhảy nhót gì đó một chút đi. Lâu rồi cậu không đi với bọn tớ."</p><p>Françoise đảo mắt. Arthur không thích việc nàng đi bar chút nào, từ khi hẹn hò với anh ấy nàng đã không đến đó thêm lần nào nữa. Nàng đang ngần ngại định từ chối lời rủ rê đầy sức quyến rũ của đám bạn, thì đúng lúc đó, đồng nghiệp của Arthur đi ngang qua. À, là cậu chàng người Ý đáng yêu Feliciano đây mà. Cậu ấy dừng lại bàn của bộ ba, và như bản tính xởi lởi thân thiện của mình, cậu ấy cất lời chào:</p><p>"Chào mọi người. Lâu rồi không gặp, các chị trông vẫn xinh đẹp như ngày nào nhỉ? Đặc biệt là chị đó, Françoise, chị càng ngày càng dễ thương~" Feli hôn lên tay của Françoise.</p><p>"Ồ, cám ơn em nhé, vừa mới tan làm đấy à?" Françoise gạt bỏ chuyện Arthur qua một bên, gượng cười.</p><p>Feli nhíu mày, nghiêng đầu nhìn Françoise, sợi tóc chìa ra rung rung. "Chị đang buồn đấy à?" Feli hỏi "Hôm nay là sinh nhật chị mà, sao chị không đi chơi với anh Arthur? Ban nãy em thấy anh Arthur xong trước việc rồi về sớm, em tưởng anh ấy về để đi chơi với chị chứ."</p><p>Françoise sửng sốt, nhanh chóng kiểm tra điện thoại. Vẫn không một cuộc gọi lẫn tin nhắn.</p><p>"Mà không..." Feli lại lắc đầu "Có khi em tưởng thế. Cả tháng nay anh Arthur ngày nào cũng cố gắng hoàn thành công việc rồi xin về sớm đi đâu đó. Hay là anh ấy bận gì nhỉ?"</p><p>Chợt Françoise thấy choáng váng. Cả tháng nay nàng cứ nghĩ rằng Arthur vì bận chuyện nên không thể giành thời gian cho nàng, nhưng hóa ra không phải. Việc riêng sao? Sao không nói gì cho nàng hay? Chuyện gì khiến Arthur về sớm như thế, mà lại còn qua đêm ở bên ngoài  cơ chứ???</p><p>Càng nghĩ Françoise càng cảm thấy lồng ngực mình thắt lại. Nàng hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi thở ra, môi vẽ lên nụ cười với hai người bạn của mình:</p><p>"Các cậu, quán bar đó ở đâu vậy?"</p><p>***</p><p>Arthur đi đi lại lại trong phòng, nhìn thức ăn bày biện trên bàn mà anh đã nhờ lão bạn người Trung của mình kỳ công chuẩn bị nguội ngắt từ bao giờ. Tại sao Françoise lại về muộn như thế? Bình thường nàng luôn ở nhà vào tầm giờ này để chờ anh về cơ mà. Nếu nàng đi chơi, sao nàng không nhắn báo anh một tiếng? Là do hai người đang cãi nhau sao? Nhưng... nhưng...</p><p>Arthur cảm thấy lòng mình rối như tơ vò. Có phải hôm qua anh đã quá lời với nàng không?</p><p>Chịu không nổi nữa, anh mở điện thoại gọi cho bạn gái. Sau bài nhạc chờ dài đằng đẵng, bên kia bắt máy. Arthur nghe thấy giọng của một người đàn ông lạ.</p><p>"A lô, hiện tại Franny không trả lời được, cảm phiền gọi lại vào dịp khác nhé."</p><p>Tim Arthur rơi cái độp xuống đất. Cái quái gì thế? Tại sao trả lời điện thoại của bạn gái anh là một người đàn ông? Tại sao hắn ta lại gọi Françoise là Franny? Ý hắn ta khi bảo Françoise không trả lời được là gì? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi?</p><p>Và rồi Arthur nghe thấy giọng nữ, giọng này thì anh quen, là Isabella. "Này anh, nếu người gọi có tên là "Artie" thì đưa máy cho em.". Arthur cảm thấy bất an lạ lùng.</p><p>"Ô hô Arthur đấy à?" Isabella nói, chất giọng đầy sự bỡn cợt.</p><p>"Bạn gái tôi đâu?" Arthur giận dữ hỏi.</p><p>"Bạn gái anh ấy hả? Bận đi bar ghẹo trai rồi."</p><p>Arthur vò đầu. Hồi mới biết đến Françoise, nàng nổi tiếng là một người đa tình và phóng khoáng, thích đi tán tỉnh người này người kia, nhưng từ khi hẹn hò với anh, nàng không làm như thế  nữa. Ấy vậy mà, ngày hôm nay, đúng ngày hôm nay, nàng lại trở chứng chạy về đường cũ. Nghĩ đến đó, có một thứ gì đó nhộn nhạo vẫy vùng trong lòng anh. Anh khoác áo măng-tô vào người, bước nhanh ra khỏi nhà.</p><p>"Cô nói đi, giờ cô ấy đang ở đâu?"</p><p>"À, quán bar gần chỗ quảng trường ấy. Nhà anh gần chỗ đó mà."</p><p>Arthur không thể suy nghĩ được điều gì nữa. Anh nhanh chóng chạy đến chỗ quảng trường. À kia rồi, anh chưa thực sự xác định quán bar đó nằm ở chỗ nào, nhưng từ đằng xa anh đã thấy bạn gái anh đang tựa hẳn người vào Julchen. Anh vội vã đến gần, thấy Françoise mặt đỏ hồng, đầu tóc rối bù, đang cười khúc khích rúc mặt cọ cọ vào người đứa bạn. Julchen nhìn thấy Arthur thì thở phào một cái, đẩy Françoise về phía anh, rồi chuồn thẳng trước khi bị những tia lửa điện phóng ra từ mắt gã người Anh tóc vàng đằng kia giết chết.</p><p>Françoise bị Julchen đẩy thì lảo đảo vài bước, đưa đôi mắt mơ màng lên nhìn người đối diện. Nàng cười, đưa ngón tay lên chỉ chỉ vào trán Arthur:</p><p>"Ôi lông <em>mài</em> sâu róm kìa, ngộ ghê~ <em>xao</em> nó cứ <em>níu</em> chặt <em>dzào</em> nhau thế nhỉ? <em>Bùn cừi hông</em> chịu được, ha ha ha."</p><p>Đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo của Arthur tối sầm lại. Françoise vốn dĩ có tửu lượng rất cao, có thể thoải mái uống liền mấy chai mà không hề hấn gì. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh thấy Françoise say như thế, hẳn nhiên là nàng đã uống cực kỳ nhiều. </p><p>"Hử..ửm?? Đây <em>nà</em> Artie mà..." Françoise nhíu mày cố nhìn kỹ Arthur "Anh đến <em>đơi nàm</em> gì! Chia tay đi cho <em>dzồi</em>, đồ khốn."</p><p>"Em đang nói cái quái gì thế???" Arthur gắt gỏng đáp, tay đỡ lấy vai Françoise "Sao khi không lại ra đây chơi bời nhậu nhẹt thế này."</p><p>"Kệ <em>tôy</em>, anh tránh <em>dza</em>!" Françoise hằn học hất bàn tay của Arthur "Đồ lăng nhăng! Anh có <em>ngừi</em> mới rồi mà, <em>xao hông</em> đi với <em>ngừi</em> ta đi mà còn đến <em>đêy nàm</em> bộ quan <em>tơm tôy</em> <em>nàm</em> gì! Ưm~"</p><p>Françoise chưa kịp nói hết đã bị đôi môi của Arthur chặn lại một cách thô bạo. Hai tay anh ôm chặt lấy bạn gái, bàn tay luồn sâu vào mái tóc rối của nàng, không cho nàng vùng vẫy. Nàng chỉ biết dậm dậm đá vào chân Arthur.</p><p>Arthur buông Françoise ra, nhìn người đẹp thở dốc vì thiếu dưỡng khí. Nàng giận dỗi nhìn Arthur, rồi mếu máo bật khóc huhu. Gương mặt nàng đã ửng đỏ vì rượu, nay còn đỏ hơn. Đôi mắt tím của nàng, đôi lông mi của nàng ầng ậng nước mắt, phản chiếu vô số ánh sáng của thành phố về đêm.</p><p>Arthur hít một hơi thật sâu. </p><p>Chết anh rồi.</p><p>"Này! Anh <em>nàm</em> cái gì thế?? Thả <em>tôy dza</em>! Thả <em>dza</em>!"</p><p>Arthur vác Françoise trên vai, mặc kệ nàng có vùng vẫy, có đánh anh thế nào, mặc kệ những ánh nhìn tò mò và quan ngại của những người đi đường. Françoise khi say rồi trở nên yếu ớt và vô lực, cơ thể mềm oặt như thế, Arthur chợt nghĩ, lỡ như anh không đến, thì Françoise làm sao có đủ tỉnh táo và sức lực bảo vệ bản thân trước những chuyện bất trắc đây.</p><p>Anh mang bạn gái mình về nhà, khóa chặt cửa lại, lướt hẳn qua bàn ăn lẫn căn phòng được anh trang trí và kỳ công chuẩn bị, tiến thẳng vào căn phòng ngủ mà cả tháng nay anh chẳng mấy khi bước vào.</p><p>Anh đẩy nàng xuống giường, kéo lỏng cà vạt, tay kia nôn nóng tháo những cúc áo trên người Françoise. Lộ ra bên trong là làn da trắng nõn được chăm sóc cẩn thận, bao quanh bộ ngực tròn trịa là cái áo lót ren màu đen, trông càng thêm gợi cảm. Arthur cảm thấy hạ thể của mình "lên" rồi, nhưng khi nhìn cái áo lót, nghĩ đến chuyện Françoise tối nay đã  trốn anh chơi bời ở quán bar, gương mặt anh bỗng tối sầm lại đầy tức giận. Ấy thế mà, khi nhìn vào đôi mắt tím của Françoise, anh lại thấy mềm lòng.</p><p>"Anh... đừng có mà..." Françoise cự nự lại Arthur, nhưng không hiểu sao tay chân nàng mềm oặt, không phản kháng lại được. Hoạt động cả ngày cùng với rượu khiến đầu óc nàng trở nên mù mờ và thiếu tỉnh táo, còn cơ thể thì không còn theo ý muốn của nàng nữa. Arthur tháo cà vạt của mình ra, trói hai tay của Françoise lại ở đầu giường, khiến nàng chỉ có thể giãy người đá đạp lung tung mà không làm được gì khác. </p><p>Arthur hôn tới tấp vào gương mặt đẫm nước mắt của Françoise, miết lên đôi môi vẫn còn vết son đỏ, trong khi tay Arthur luồn vào bên trong áo nàng, tháo nút cài áo lót ren của nàng ra. Tay anh đẩy áo lót của nàng lên trên, khiến bộ ngực mềm mại đó nảy lên một chút, lộ ra đôi nhũ hoa thẫm màu. Anh hôn từng chút một trên cổ nàng, trong khi tay khẽ chạm vào ngực, nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn đôi gò bồng đào thành đủ loại hình dạng. Và rồi, khi anh cắn nhẹ vào cổ, anh nghe thấy tiếng "Ưm~" khe khẽ phát ra từ cổ họng của nàng, trong khi đầu ngực của nàng cứng lại, khẽ hếch lên. </p><p>Anh nuốt nước bọt, cúi xuống cắn vào đôi nhũ hoa ấy, đưa lưỡi liếm vào đó, và vùi mặt vào tận hưởng sự ấm áp nơi này mang lại, lắng nghe từng nhịp tim đập của nàng. Mùi thơm sữa thoang thoảng từ đây có một sức quyến rũ không cách gì cưỡng nổi. </p><p>Và rồi khi đang mơ màng tận hưởng vùng đất thần tiên, vai anh bỗng bị hai bàn tay mềm mại mà cứng rắn đẩy ra.</p><p>CHÁT!</p><p>Một cú bạt tai mạnh mẽ giáng xuống mặt Arthur. Dường như trong lúc bị anh gặm cắm trên ngực, nàng đã tỉnh rượu ít nhiều. Arthur ngơ ngác nhìn đôi tay tự do và cái cà vạt đã bị tháo ra, treo vắt vẻo ở đầu giường, chợt nhớ ra rằng Françoise có học qua cách mở nút trói. Nhìn mái tóc rối bù, áo quần xộc xệch nút đóng nút mở cùng gương mặt đang đanh lại của Françoise, Arthur bần thần cả người im lặng một lúc.</p><p>"Anh biết lỗi chưa?" Françoise nghiêm nghị hỏi.</p><p>"Anh biết rồi."</p><p>"Lỗi gì?"</p><p>"Là do không kiềm được bản thân mình, chạm vào em trong khi em không muốn."</p><p>"Em có thể kiện anh ra tòa đấy anh biết không?"</p><p>"Anh xin lỗi." Arthur cúi đầu.</p><p>Françoise nhìn Arthur một lúc rồi thở dài. Nàng đã nghĩ rằng Arthur phản bội nàng, nhưng không hiểu sao, khi nhìn vào phản ứng của anh với cơ thể nàng ban nãy, nàng có cảm giác rằng chính ra Arthur đã lâu không được làm chuyện đó rồi. Mà vốn nhu cầu của bạn trai nàng cũng cao lắm đấy chứ, nhưng mọi khi chỉ cần Françoise bảo với Arthur rằng nàng mệt là Arthur sẽ không làm nữa. Nàng đưa những ngón tay thon dài của mình lướt trên má bạn trai, dịu dàng hỏi:</p><p>"Có đau không?" </p><p>Arthur cầm lấy tay Françoise, đưa nó xuống áp vào ngực trái của mình, hờn dỗi quay mặt đi chỗ khác. "Anh không đau vì bị em tát."</p><p>Françoise bật cười khanh khách, tiếng cười trong như tiếng nhạc. Nàng cảm thấy quả tim đập phía dưới bàn tay mình bỗng trở nên nhanh và mạnh hơn, còn chủ nhân của nó thì đờ cả người nhìn vào nụ cười của nàng, hai tai cứ đỏ dần lên. Nàng đưa cánh tay còn lại luồn ra đằng sau gáy và khẽ xoa mái tóc vàng của Arthur, kéo anh xuống, để anh đắm chìm trong một nụ hôn triền miên và dịu dàng. Họ hôn một lần, hai lần, ba lần, Arthur không thể nào đếm hết được, họ hôn cho đến khi môi của Françoise vơi hết màu son, còn gương mặt Arthur thì loang lổ đây đó vệt đỏ hồng.</p><p>"Hôn em đi, hôn nữa đi, hôn thật nhiều vào." Françoise nói trong những quãng nghỉ ngắn ngủi giữa bọn họ "Vì lát nữa anh sẽ không thể hôn em nữa đâu."</p><p>"Tại sao?" Đôi mắt xanh của Arthur say sưa nhìn vào mắt Françoise.</p><p>"Anh đâu thể hôn một nơi đã sưởi ấm cho cậu nhỏ của anh được, đúng không?"</p><p>Lần này đến lượt Arthur cất tiếng cười. Anh lại hôn Françoise say sưa, đôi tay trút bỏ phần áo váy liền thân của Françoise và nói:</p><p>"Tại sao không?"</p><p>Françoise đẩy Arthur ngã xuống giường, quay ngược người lại, nhìn vào hạ thể đang cương cứng của Arthur. Nàng lấy sợi thun đầu giường buộc lại tóc, kéo khóa quần cùng với quần lót của bạn trai ra, cúi xuống làm công việc của mình. Đôi tay nàng mơn trớn lấy nhục cầu của người đàn ông, khẽ vuốt ve những phần mà miệng nàng không thể với tới, đầu lưỡi nàng khéo léo liếm vào những chỗ nhạy cảm khiến Arthur bật ra tiếng rên rỉ khàn đặc, thỉnh thoảng lại cựa người run rẩy. Khi hạ thân Arthur đi vào một không gian mềm mại, ấm nóng và ẩm ướt, cả người của anh gồng cứng lên, có đôi chỗ co thắt. Lưỡi của Françoise quấn một vòng quanh đầu hạ thể của Arthur. Ngay lập tức, hạ thân của Arthur lại lớn hơn một chút.</p><p>Giữa những tiếng thở dốc, người đàn ông nàng yêu khàn khàn hỏi nàng:</p><p>"Franny..."</p><p>"Vâng?" Nàng trả lời, đôi tay nàng vẫn tiếp tục chăm sóc cậu nhỏ của Arthur.</p><p>"Hôm nay em mặc bộ đồ lót ren đen thế này, có phải là định lên giường cùng ai khác không?" Arthur nhìn chằm chằm vào cặp mông gợi cảm của Françoise.</p><p>Françoise khẽ nhếch môi cười. "Phải thì sao? Không phải thì sao?"</p><p>"Chẳng sao cả." Arthur trả lời.</p><p>Anh sờ nắn mông của bạn gái, hôn một chút vào đùi trong, sau đó hôn dần lên trên. Anh đưa tay sờ một chút vào đáy quần lót giờ đây đã ướt đẫm, cọt xát đầu ngón tay vào đó một chút, rồi kéo nó xuống. Nơi bí ẩn của phụ nữ liền hiện ra trước mắt, liên tục đóng mở một cách kích động. Anh hôn vào đó, rồi đưa lưỡi liếm nhẹ lên hạt nhỏ đỏ hồng chìa ra đầy khiêu khích. Anh cảm thấy thấy đôi tay đang cầm lấy hạ thân của anh có chút dao động. Arthur tiếp tục liếm vào sâu trong âm đạo, tận hưởng cách mà chỗ đó rỉ dòng nước trắng đục ra theo từng chuyển động của lưỡi. </p><p>"Ưm, ah... hah... Artie, anh đang đưa tay vào đấy à?"</p><p>"Em nghĩ là mấy ngón?"</p><p>"Ah... Th...thôi em không đoán đâu..." Françoise mỉm cười khổ sở giữa những lần thở dốc triền miên.</p><p> Hai ngón tay của Arthur lần vào phía trong, khám phá cửa mình của Françoise mặc kệ cho nó đang mút lấy ngón tay anh một cách điên cuồng. Đầu ngón tay anh sờ thấy một cái mấu hơi nhô lên, có phần hơi thô ráp trong một nơi mềm mại và ẩm ướt thế này. Bất chợt nàng giật mình một chút, dòng nước trắng đục lại tiết ra nhiều hơn. Cứ mỗi lần Arthur cọ mạnh vào mấu lồi đó, cơn khoái cảm lại chạy dọc sống lưng, tấn công vào tâm trí của nàng. Anh tiếp tục ma sát vào điểm đó, và anh thấy bàn tay của Françoise trên hạ thể của anh buông lỏng, đầu nàng gục xuống, phần nước trắng đục ra ngày một nhiều.</p><p>Arthur xoay người của Françoise lại, để nàng mềm oặt tựa đầu vào ngực mình. Một tay anh ôm bạn gái, tay kia với lấy bao cao su được đặt đầu giường, nhanh chóng xé bao rồi mang vào. Anh khẽ thì thầm dịu dàng vào tai nàng. "Franny, em muốn anh vào ở tư thế nào?" </p><p>"Tùy anh."</p><p>"Truyền thống nhé?"</p><p>Françoise nũng nịu dụi mặt vào lồng ngực Arthur. "Anh muốn làm thế nào thì làm, em mệt."</p><p>Arthur bèn lật người Françoise lại, sáp nhập phần dưới vào cửa mình của người yêu một cách dễ dàng. Vừa tiến vào, anh vừa chiếm lấy bờ môi của nàng, ngăn không cho những tiếng rên rỉ đầy khoái cảm thoát ra ngoài, gặm cắn cho đến khi môi nàng đỏ ửng lên. Cậu nhỏ của anh vừa mới thâm nhập đã bị vách âm đạo siết chặt lấy, vừa hút vào vừa co bóp muốn đẩy ra, ấm nóng và ẩm ướt vô cùng, khiến anh như phát điên. Qua bao nhiêu ngày lạnh nhạt không gần gũi với bạn gái, anh đã quên mất rằng ở bên trong Françoise anh sung sướng đến mức nào. Anh cố gắng kiềm giữ ham muốn của mình, tay nắm chặt lấy hai cái đùi thon dài, mềm mại và trắng nõn của người yêu, dồn từng cú thúc nhẹ nhàng vào người Françoise, cảm nhận từng lớp từng lớp bám lấy hạ thân của anh, cho đến khi toàn bộ hạ thân đều vào hẳn bên trong Françoise. Đôi chân thon dài của Françoise nhanh chóng quấn lấy hông Arthur. Anh cố gắng tăng tốc thật chậm để nàng có thể quen với nhịp độ của anh. </p><p>Françoise đưa tay đẩy đầu của Arthur ra khỏi mình, gương mặt đỏ ửng, đôi mắt lại lấp lánh dòng nước mắt. "Ah... ah... Đừng hôn em nữa... ah... để em thở... để em thở với... ah..."</p><p>Hạ thể của Arthur lại lớn hơn một chút. Anh lại thúc mạnh vào Françoise, đưa lưỡi khẽ liếm vào tai nàng, thì thầm hỏi:</p><p>"Franny, có phải nếu đêm nay anh không đến, em sẽ qua đêm với người khác không?"</p><p>"Anh bị điên à?" Françoise giãy lên "Ưm, em chưa bao giờ... hah... chưa bao giờ có ý nghĩ đó..."</p><p>"Thế thằng đàn ông trả lời điện thoại của em ban nãy là thằng nào? Hắn ta còn gọi em là Franny nữa?" Arthur vừa hỏi vừa hôn tới tấp vào má Françoise, giọng lộ rõ sự ghen tuông. Luật động phía dưới của anh có phần mạnh bạo hơn "Vệ tinh của em? Tình một đêm? Hay người yêu cũ?"</p><p>"Ah... từ từ thôi, ah... Chả phải là gì cả... đồ... đồ ngốc... ah, em đã nói từ từ mà, đồ khỉ!" Françoise giật tóc Arthur "Đó là em họ của em! Ah... ah... Nhà nó gần quán bar... em say, ah... em say nên đám bạn của em mới mang em đến đó... ah..."</p><p>Nàng thấy người đàn ông phía trên mình thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo của anh dịu lại, nhìn nàng một cách âu yếm, tay đưa lên vén những lọn tóc bết mồ hôi của nàng ra sau tai, rồi vân vê vành tai của nàng. Tim Françoise bỗng đập nhanh hơn một tẹo. Nàng nhìn đi nơi khác, làm ra vẻ không để ý đến ánh nhìn của Arthur.</p><p> Trong lúc nàng đang bối rối, người yêu nàng quyết định đổi tư thế. Arthur vẫn giữ nguyên hạ thể phía trong Françoise, nhưng lại cầm chân của nàng lên xoay người nàng lại để có thể đối diện với lưng nàng. Cả hai cùng nằm xuống giường, Françoise tựa hẳn mình vào người Arthur. Anh vừa hôn lên khắp nơi trên lưng nàng, tay này sờ lên vòng eo con kiến, tay kia sờ xuống đùi nàng trong bên dưới vẫn không ngừng luật động. Ở mỗi nơi mà môi anh chạm qua, nước da trắng nõn của nàng đều đỏ ửng lên. Nàng thật sự rất nhạy cảm mà. Bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Hơn một tháng anh chưa đụng vào bạn gái, cơ thể này khiến anh nhớ chết đi được. </p><p>"Thế còn chuyện Isabella bảo em đi ghẹo trai thì sao?"</p><p>"Thì đúng là có... ưm, ah... đừng có quá khích lên như thế... nhưng chuyện chẳng có gì cả... ah... em chỉ trêu người ta một chút... ah... thật đấy." Françoise khổ sở đáp. Sau một khoảng thời gian không gần gũi, Françoise dường như đã quên mất phần nào rằng bạn trai của nàng có ham muốn mạnh đến thế nào.</p><p>"Làm sao mà "chuyện chẳng có gì cả" được" Arthur đưa tay lên nhào nặn đôi nhũ hoa đang nảy lên như sóng, đoạn cắn mạnh vào gáy Françoise. Nàng giãy người, muốn vùng khỏi anh, nhưng chân anh đã kìm chặt lấy chân nàng, tay kia của anh đã ôm chặt lấy eo thon đó. Anh cảm thấy âm đạo của nàng co thắt dữ dội. "Cho dù là em chẳng có ý với bọn chúng, nhưng bọn chúng đã để em trong mắt rồi. Em xinh đẹp như thế, lỡ người ta mang em đi mất thì anh biết làm sao??"</p><p> Arthur bỗng hồi tưởng lại quãng thời gian đi học, khi anh lấy hết can đảm để hôn Françoise trong ngày bế giảng cấp ba. Lúc đó anh chỉ mới học xong năm hai, nhưng Françoise lớn hơn anh một tuổi, nên đó là cơ hội cuối cùng của anh. Anh hôn nàng bất chấp việc mình có thể bị tát, bị mắng, mặc kệ khả năng  anh và nàng không còn có thể là bạn bè với nhau được nữa.</p><p>Ấy nên là, khi nàng đáp lại nụ hôn đó của anh, anh ngỡ ngàng sung sướng. Anh thực sự chưa bao giờ nghĩ ra rằng Françoise lại thích kiểu người như anh, và chính anh cũng không hiểu tại sao lại như thế. Đã một thời gian dài, anh luôn canh cánh nỗi lo rằng Françoise sẽ bỏ anh mà đi mất.</p><p>"Ah... ah... anh ghen tuông hơi quá rồi đấy."</p><p>"Em còn nói thế nữa?? Xem ai chơi nguyên cây đồ lót ren xuyên thấu mặc như không mặc đi vào bar kìa???" Arthur lại hung hăng sáp người yêu mạnh hơn một chút.</p><p>"Em mặc... mặc bên trong mà... có ai thấy đâu... ưm~"</p><p>"Không để ai thấy thì sao còn mặc như thế?"</p><p>"Em... em... urg, từ từ chút coi! Để em... nói hết... đã nói là từ từ, thúc nữa là em giết anh giờ! Em để dành định mặc nó vào đêm nay, ah... cùng anh... mà bọn mình giận nhau... ah... nên em mặc nó đi chơi với bạn... mà rồi em nghe tin bao lâu nay anh toàn nghỉ việc sớm đi đâu đó mà lại nói dối em... -mm."</p><p>Arthur quay người trong lòng lại, xốc Françoise lên rồi đè vào tường. Anh lại ghì chặt lấy gương mặt nàng mà hôn, không cho nàng nói những lời còn lại. Hai chân của nàng theo phản xạ lại quấn lấy hông của Arthur, bàn chân lẫn ngón chân đều cuộn hết cả lại. Anh cọ xát cả người mình vào người Françoise, cảm nhận bộ ngực mềm mại của nàng áp chặt vào người anh, tiếp tục luật động bên dưới, ngày càng nhanh hơn, như thể muốn tất cả mọi thứ của Françoise đều phải thuộc về mình.</p><p>"Franny, gọi tên anh..." Arthur thì thầm vào tai nàng.</p><p>"A-Artie..." Nàng thở dốc.</p><p>"Không... không phải biệt danh đó. Franny à, em gọi anh như thế khiến anh có cảm giác như trong mắt em anh chỉ là một đứa nhóc như hồi cấp ba vậy. Mà anh thì không muốn như thế." Arthur say sưa cắn vào xương quai xanh của nàng "Anh muốn anh là người đàn ông của em. Gọi tên anh đi."</p><p>"Arthur... Arthur Kirkland..." </p><p>"Ừ đúng rồi, Françoise. Ngoan lắm." Anh đưa tay lên xoa đầu nàng.</p><p>Bất chợt, phía dưới anh bỗng siết chặt hơn bao giờ hết. Françoise xấu hổ vùi đầu vào hõm cổ Arthur, lặng lẽ gặm gặm lên vai anh, móng tay dài được nàng chăm chút kỹ lưỡng bấm vào vai người yêu. </p><p>Arthur khẽ cười. Ngày thường ở trên giường Françoise chỉ toàn đè anh xuống, nếu không có sự tình như ngày hôm nay thì nàng chẳng đời nào chịu dưới anh cả. Người phụ nữ của anh bình thường cao cao tại thượng, lúc nào cũng thích trêu chọc anh, ấy vậy mà lại hứng tình và xấu hổ chỉ vì được anh xoa đầu cơ đấy. </p><p>Đây có được xem là một loại thành công không nhỉ?</p><p>À không không. Arthur nghĩ lại, mới ban nãy khi anh mang Françoise vào phòng, nàng vẫn còn nức nở do hơi men, ấy vậy mà giờ anh sáp vào người nàng thì mắt nàng lại ráo hoảnh, lại còn nói chuyện và mắng anh rất tự nhiên. Nghĩ đến đó, anh chợt thấy trình độ của mình so với người yêu vẫn còn kém một bậc.</p><p>"Arthur... Arthur..."</p><p>"Ừ, Françoise, anh đây." Arthur áp trán mình vào trán nàng, nhìn thấy bản thân mình qua đôi mắt tím mê man.</p><p>"Em yêu anh."</p><p>Có một cái gì đó chấn động từ tận sâu trong người Arthur, cậu nhỏ của anh bị kích động đến run rẩy, căng trướng đến phát đau, trong khi Françoise lại cứ co thắt siết chặt lấy nó một cách chặt chẽ. Anh nghiến chặt răng, điên cuồng thúc vào người Françoise.</p><p>"Françoise, lặp lại đi... ah... lặp lại... ah..." Tiếng rên rỉ anh kiềm giữ suốt buổi tối bỗng tuôn ra. Anh không cần biết nữa, anh chỉ muốn nghe lại điều đó thôi.</p><p>"Ah... ah... Yêu anh... ah... yêu anh... yêu anh rất nhiều... ah... làm ơn mạnh nữa đi... em yêu anh không tả nổi... ah... em yêu anh..."</p><p>Nàng nảy lên theo từng nhịp, mái tóc rối chẳng biết buông xõa từ khi nào nảy lên theo cơ thể nàng, bộ ngực căng tròn dập dềnh như sóng nước, phía dưới của nàng thì cứ điên cuồng cọ xát và mút lấy hạ thân của người đàn ông của lòng nàng. Gương mặt nàng đỏ bừng lên, lần này không phải vì rượu, hay vì khóc, mà là vì cơn điên tình của cả Arthur lẫn nàng đang vật lộn, níu giữ và dung hòa với nhau.</p><p>Anh hôn vào má nàng, rồi lại ghì chặt nàng vào người tiếp tục cuộc triền miên.</p><p>***</p><p>Ánh sáng từ bên ngoài cửa sổ hắt vào tuy mờ nhạt nhưng cũng đủ để thấy những dấu vết trải dài khắp người Françoise. Nàng đang ngồi trên sô pha, đối diện với cái ti vi, tay liên tục bấm chuyển kênh. Thỉnh thoảng nàng lại vặn người vươn vai một lúc, ngực nàng theo hành động đó cũng vểnh cao. Tất cả đều được đôi mắt của người đang thu dọn bãi chiến trường bọn họ gây ra thu lại.</p><p>"Đừng có nhìn vào ngực em nữa. Em đã mệt lắm rồi mà anh còn làm nhiều như thế, giờ muốn làm thêm cho em ngất luôn mới vừa lòng hả?" Françoise dẩu môi, trong lúc Arthur chột dạ, đảo mắt nhìn đi nơi khác.</p><p> Françoise lười biếng tì cằm lên thành ghế sô pha, nhìn Arthur thay khăn trải giường. </p><p>"Artie, anh biết lỗi của anh chưa?"</p><p>"Quên đi mua bao cao su. Tại lâu rồi bọn mình chưa làm, nên anh quên bén đi mất..."</p><p>"Còn lỗi gì nữa?"</p><p>"Mặc dù hết bao nhưng anh vẫn làm tiếp. Anh hứa sẽ rút ra, nhưng rút ra được một lần, còn những lần sau anh bắn thẳng vào trong."</p><p>"Gì nữa?"</p><p>"Chuyện bắn vào trong là anh cố ý..." Arthur cúi đầu.</p><p>"Gì nữa???"</p><p>"Nói dối em rằng cả tháng nay anh có việc trên công ti." Arthur cúi đầu thấp hơn một chút.</p><p>"Thế anh đi đâu?"</p><p>"Anh có thể bỏ qua câu hỏi này được không?"</p><p>"Có phải anh cắm sừng em không?" Françoise hỏi thẳng thừng, giọng còn có chút uất ức. "À phải rồi, ban nãy anh bắt em nói yêu anh nhiều như thế, mà anh còn chẳng nói anh yêu em lần nào cơ. Đồ tồi tệ, thế mà làm em như điên đấy."</p><p>"Không, anh thề là không phải!" Arthur đưa tay lên thề "Không phải vô cớ mà anh bảo em bật ti vi lên đâu. Nếu em muốn biết lý do, anh sẽ cho em biết ngay bây giờ."</p><p>Arthur bước đến bên cái ti vi, kết nối mạng và chuột máy tính. Anh bật lên trước mắt Françoise bản đồ thành phố nơi bọn họ sinh sống và thành phố lân cận, và rồi từ địa điểm là nhà của bọn họ, một đường xanh vạch ra đi ngoằn ngoèo qua các đường hẻm và góc phố, đi qua đến thành phố kia. Françoise chớp chớp mắt, và rồi mắt nàng đỏ hoe.</p><p>Trên bản đồ, đường xanh được vạch thành mấy chữ: </p><p>"Françoise Bonnefoy, chúc mừng sinh nhật!</p><p>Anh yêu em. Cưới anh nhé?"</p><p>"Anh đã dành ra một tháng dùng thiết bị định vị GPS để vẽ ra đường này đấy." Arthur bước đến ngồi cạnh Françoise, lấy tay nàng ra đặt vào đó một chiếc nhẫn, nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng và chờ mong. Françoise mỉm cười.</p><p>"Nếu em nói không thì sao?? =)))))))))"</p><p>Arthur không còn vẻ dịu dàng và chờ mong nữa. Anh nổi khùng.</p><p>"Ờ, thì thôi, làm bạn giường suốt đời vậy." </p><p>Arthur cau có đứng dậy định đi vào phòng. Chân chưa dợm bước thì anh đã bị bạn gái anh nhào đến, đẩy anh nằm xuống sô pha, hôn tới tấp vào mặt anh. "Đùa thôi." Nàng vừa cười vừa khóc, nước mắt rơi lã chã xuống gương mặt anh "Yêu anh nhiều lắm."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Bố khỉ cái đồ cuồng dâm này, anh lại lên nữa à?? Sao đòi hỏi lắm thế???"</p><p>"Franny à, anh..."</p><p>"Nah, thôi được rồi, nốt lần này nữa thôi đấy."</p><p>
  <strong>_Hết_</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ơi giời ơi, lúc mình đang gõ dòng này là lúc đồng hồ điểm 00h36p ngày 20 tháng 7 năm 2020. </p><p>Cám ơn các bạn đã đọc đến dòng này. Với con fic nhạt nhẽo chỉ toàn H như thế này thì các bạn đọc đến đây đúng là kỳ cmn tích =)))))))))</p><p>Con fic này được mình nghĩ ra khi đọc cái strip về England, rằng nhà của lão giấu rất nhiều pỏn và khẩu vị của lão í cực kỳ mặn =)))))) và thế là mình nghĩ, hẳn rồi, nhìn lão này bình thường cau có khó ở khó gần ít skinship với người khác vậy thôi chứ chắc kèo một trăm phần trăm nhu cầu của lão này siêu cao, người thường đáp ứng hổng có nổi =)))))))))) Vào đúng lúc đó mình lại đang vã UKNyoFrance, mình chợt tự hỏi cặp này mới nhìn đã thấy hot hòn họt rồi, không biết chuyện giường chiếu còn bốc đến thế nào nữa. </p><p>Thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa, tada!!! Con fic (dùng để thỏa mãn thú tính và YY trong đầu mình) ra đời.</p><p>Về tên fic thì... mình đặt đại đấy chứ chả có nghĩa gì cả =)))))))</p><p>Nói dài dòng thế cũng chỉ để nói rằng con fic này ra đời cho vui thôi chứ cũng chả có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt, những bạn không thích cặp này làm ơn clickback lẹ lẹ nha.</p><p>Những bạn chưa đủ tuổi, mình hoàn toàn không khuyến khích các bạn đọc fic này, vì có thể nhân sinh quan của các bạn chưa đủ vững, rất dễ bị ảnh hưởng, còn con fic này cũng chả trong sáng tốt đẹp gì cho cam.</p><p>Dù sao thì, chúc các bạn ngày mới tốt lành =))))))))))))</p><p>Leodeeptry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Françoise bước ra từ bồn tắm, tay vớ lấy tấm khăn lông được Arthur vắt sẵn gần đó lau tóc. Nàng nhìn bàn cân được đặt trong phòng tắm, lưỡng lự một lúc rồi bước lên. Nàng nhắm tịt mắt lại, rồi khi thấy con số nhảy trên bàn cân, nàng thở dài.</p><p>"Gầy quá." Arthur, chẳng biết bước vào phòng tắm từ lúc nào đứng ngay bên cạnh Françoise, mắt nhìn vào bảng hiện số.</p><p>"Đám người Anh các anh thì biết cái gì!" Françoise than thở.</p><p>"Có mà đám người Pháp chỗ em lệch lạc thì có." Arthur nhíu đôi mày sâu róm lại "Anh e là em chỉ nặng bằng một nửa con gái chỗ anh thôi đấy. Người như que tăm thế đi ra ngoài gió thổi bay mất thì sao?"</p><p> "Gầy cái gì mà gầy! Em cao mét sáu lăm mà nặng năm mươi lăm kí rồi đấy."</p><p>Arthur đưa tay bóp hai má của bạn gái lại. "Ồ vậy luôn? Anh đoán đám cân nặng rởm của em dồn hết vào mông với ngực rồi đấy, chứ em xem lại bụng em xem có xíu mỡ nào không đi??"</p><p>"Ó nha" Françoise cố phát âm cho tròn chữ khi miệng mình bị bóp lại "Anh óp ụng em oài ông ấy ỡ ả? (Anh bóp bụng em hoài không thấy mỡ hả?)"</p><p>"Đâu? Mỡ đâu??" </p><p>Arthur đưa tay xuống cù lét Françoise khiến nàng cười nắc nẻ, vô tình bước lùi về sau. Nàng bỗng nhiên trượt chân, kéo cả Arthur ngã xuống sàn. Trước khi họ nhận ra, nàng đã tựa người hẳn vào tường, còn gương mặt của Arthur thì kề sát, gần như chạm hẳn vào mặt nàng. Họ nhìn nhau, cảm nhận hơi thở của nhau, nhìn thấy trong mắt nhau sự ấm áp và say mê như thuở họ hôn nhau lần đầu tiên vào lễ bế giảng hồi còn học cấp ba.</p><p>"Sao anh chăm hoài không thấy em lên cân chút nào vậy?" Arthur thở dài, áp trán mình vào trán Françoise.</p><p>"Ngốc. Em giữ eo vì anh mà."</p><p>"Anh không quan tâm em có eo hay không. Anh chỉ cần em khỏe mạnh là được." </p><p>"Anh không thích vợ anh thon thả xinh đẹp sao?"</p><p>"Anh không thích vợ anh xinh đẹp trước mặt người khác." Arthur thú nhận "Còn em trong mắt anh lúc nào cũng đẹp."</p><p>Françoise bật cười khúc khích. "Vậy mà hồi trước anh bảo em là bà cô già xấu xí không ai thèm yêu đó. Giờ nghiệp quật chừa chưa?"</p><p>"Ai bảo em lớn tuổi hơn anh chứ." Arthur đỏ mặt viện cớ.</p><p>Nếu hỏi Arthur điều gì khiến anh hối hận nhất, anh sẽ trả lời rằng điều anh hối hận nhất là sinh muộn một năm. Từ thuở mới biết Françoise cho đến tận bây giờ, anh đã luôn mặc cảm rằng mình non nớt và trẻ con trong mắt bạn gái. Ấy nên là, anh luôn cố làm ra vẻ trưởng thành và chín chắn hết mức có thể. </p><p>Françoise ôm người đàn ông của mình vào lòng, dịu dàng xoa đầu anh. Nàng nói, với chất giọng dịu dàng và êm ái như đang hát ru. </p><p>"Artie à, mỗi người đàn ông dù có xông pha chinh chiến ngoài kia thế nào, hay quyền cao chức trọng đến đâu, thì đối với người phụ nữ của mình họ cũng chỉ là những cậu bé nhạy cảm và dễ tổn thương mà thôi."</p><p>"... Françoise này."</p><p>"Vâng?"</p><p>"Em đang khỏa thân đấy. Em có biết rằng hành động áp mặt anh vào ngực em là một hành động mời gọi không?"</p><p>"Hì, anh không thích à?"</p><p>"Thích chứ. Thế..."</p><p>"Nhưng em thì lại đang không có hứng rồi đấy, nên là giờ em đẩy anh ra nhé?" Françoise nhìn xuống người trong lòng bằng ánh mắt trêu chọc.</p><p>Arthur cười, tựa hẳn đầu vào người Francoise, tay ôm lấy vòng eo mảnh mai như con kiến của người anh yêu.</p><p>"Thôi, ôm anh thêm một lúc nữa đi. Anh sẽ không táy máy tay chân đâu."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chuyện là gần đây mình đọc được cái fact rằng cân nặng trung bình của phụ nữ Pháp khá thấp so với mặt bằng chung châu Âu ấy mà =)))))))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>